


Somethings are inevitable

by stephen_lestrange



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Batman (Movie 2021)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cedric Diggory Lives, Cedric Diggory-centric, Crossover, F/M, Gen, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephen_lestrange/pseuds/stephen_lestrange
Summary: Cedric diggory is given a second at life but when he returns he quickly learns that he can no longer be cedric diggory he must become something else he must work in the shadows to help take down Voldermort ... this is actually the most inspired I've been to write a story in awhile i don't write often but please read and review and of you don't like it i understand it will be multiple chapters
Relationships: Cedric Diggory & Hermione Granger, Cedric Diggory/Hermione Granger
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Somethings are inevitable

**Author's Note:**

> I got got this idea in my head and couldnt stop thinking about it so hear it is a batman harry potter cross over no one asked for i was extremely high when i wrote this

Kill the spare those words sent a chill up cedric's spine he keeped his wand raised he couldn't help but feel he was in over his head. Harry keep pleading for cedric to leave to get help cedric knew harry was in pain he couldn't leave him here he would turn grab harry and summon the cup. That was the plan at least before he could even begin to move he didn't even notice the green light rushing towards him until it was to late. All that followed was darkness when cedric opened his eye he saw the void. It went on and on there was no end in sight he felt water beneath his feet and when he looked down he saw nothing. There was nothing he could do but walk forward so he continued into the darkness there was no sense of time how long had he been walking 5 minutes, 5 weeks, an eternity. All cedric wanted to do was scream but when he opened his mouth there was no sound he dropped to his knees and punched at the no existing floor just to feel pain to feel something anything…but the pain never came. This was it this was it this was hell there was no fire no brimstone no devil to torture him just nothing. Cedric didn't know what he did to deserve this he was good he was kind he thought of all the people he would leave behind his father had already taken the lost of cedric's mother hard his would destroy him. Cho of course he had feelings for her but deep down he knew she had feelings for harry he saw the looks she gave him his death will definitely hurt her but he hopes she will move on and maybe confess her feelings to harry. All of cedric's friends he just hopes he will not be forgotten. When cedric finally looked up he could see 3 people in the distance surrounded by light he leaped to his feet and ran ran as fast as he could the closer he got he felt a pull stronger and stronger.

Harry couldn't believe his eye the older boy in front of him fell dead just a few feet away from him. Harry watched as the light from his grey eyes turned cold and lifeless. Harry is dragged to a large marble headstone with the name Tom Riddle engraved on it. Once he’s tied to the thing, he realizes that the figure doing all of this is Wormtail. He is not speaking. Harry is gagged, bound so tightly that he can see only what’s directly in front of him: Cedric’s body, Harry’s wand on the ground beside him, the bundle that Wormtail has deposited on the ground. A great snake encircles Harry, and Wormtail drags over a huge stone cauldron. He lights a fire beneath it and works some magic on the liquid inside. The snake leaves Harry, moving toward the scene.

The voice from the bundle is in a hurry, and Wormtail finally releases it from its rags, revealing a raw, snakelike, baby-sized creature that Wormtail deposits in the cauldron. He takes bone dust from the grave and drops it in the cauldron, then cuts off his hand and puts it in the cauldron, then cuts Harry’s arm and collects his blood to pour into the cauldron. It’s all bright light and sparks, which then die down into mist. Harry prays the whole thing hasn’t worked, but then a tall, thin figure rises from the cauldron. Wormtail puts robes on him and the figure steps out, eyes red, nose flat like a snake’s.

Voldermort had returned.

The void started to take shape the closer he got to the 3 figures he was back in the graveyard he could see harry and Voldermort in a heated duel. Cedric recognized 2 of the 3 spirits as Harry's mother and father cedric rushed to join them but was stopped he could not move. Suddenly the air grew thick and a thick fog covered the cemetery cedric couldn't see a thing and that's when he heard heard it a deep growl he could barely make out the shape in front of him. Then it spoke to him in a low deep growl "it is not yet your time you have work to do" cedric wanted to respond but before he could get the chance he felt a sharp pain in his heart and was pushed from the fog and from the void.

Harry felt his hand start to tremble he did not know how much longer he could hold his spell against Voldermort. Thats when his parents and the man from is dreams appeared before him as spirits they assured him they could hold Voldermort back while he got the cup. Then a thick fog surrounded the graveyard harry couldn't see anything but the red light from his wand, "harry sweetheart you're ready let go let go" he could hear his mother on his right. Harry lowered his wand and ducked he could make out the blue lights rush toward he assumed was Voldermort before he searched for cedric's body he couldn't leave him here not in this place. He couldn't find him he should be fight here please i gotta find him harry pleaded to whatever god was listening as he searched frantically. "He's over here i found him" a deatheater yelled from behind harry sending curses his way. Harry grabbed his wand the fog was starting to recede "I'm so sorry cedric"- harry whispered as the tears started to sting his eyes "accio cup" harry flicked his wand and grabbed the cup and was transported back to Hogwarts. The crowd erupted in cheers and all harry could do was sob and scream a blood curdling yell 

Severus snape couldn't help but feel a little bit of pride when he saw harry appear with cup lilly would be proud. However the feeling disappeared when he heard harry scream "Voldermort's backs Voldermort's back he killed cedric" Snape felt his blood run cold It has begun.

When cedric diggory opened his eyes he was back in the fog but it wasn't like before he felt the air around him had he really came back from the dead. The fog started to recede he could hear Voldermorts screams and the deatheater's voices cedric started to run part of him knew he should have stayed and hid waited for someone like Dumbledore or moody to come but his feet just started running out of fear he didn't understand anything one moment he is dead then the next he isn't. He tried to disapperate but couldn't in fact he couldn't feel his magic at all so he kept running just when he thought things couldn't get worse it started to rain.

Albus Dumbledore had dreaded this day Voldermort was back and an escaped prisoner hid right under his nose posed as someone he knew and trusted. Worse of all Cedric diggory was dead and his body missing he could still hear Amos Diggory's cries the man had truly lost everything first his wife and now his son. When they arrived at the graveyard there was obvious signs of a battle but cedric's body was nowhere to be found Dumbledore didn't even want to think what Voldermort had planned to do with it . One thing was certain this was only the beginning

Cedric could finally see what looked like a mansion in the distance he couldn't help but feel a sense of dejavu has he made his trek towards the mansion shed. The door was locked but the door had a window he removed his shirt and wrapped it around his hand to break the glass he unlocked the door and slipped his way in the storm out side was getting worse. Cedric made his way over to the corner and pulled a tarp off of bench he huddled in the counter using the tarp as a makeshift blanket the sound of thunder and exhaustion quickly lulled him to sleep.

Hermione granger couldn't believe the events that transpired today why did they have to have this damn tournament. She watched harry sleep in his hospital bed her best friend almost died, Voldemort had returned ,and someone she concerned a friend had died. Her and Cedric had haved more than a few friendly conversations he was always a kind person who saw the best in people and had a smile that could brighten up the room. The Hogwarts heartthrob ,future head boy , Hogwarts champion, one of the brightest wizards of his age, and now the boy who died . They couldn't find his body harry was not yet made aware of this hermione knows it will tear him apart he was already beating himself up over leaving his body in the graveyard but if he would have stayed longer he would have died too. Hermione was never very religious but she said a prayer for Cedric diggory he would never graduate, get a respectable job, marry the love of his life or be a father because the evil of this world took him to soon. She couldn't help but cry for him the man who could have been, she was certain of one thing everything was gonna change now.

Cedric awoke with a fight to the cocking of a shot gun and feel of cold steel against his forehead, he saw a man towering over him with the gun pointed at him spoke " who the hell are you"

**Author's Note:**

> Please read and review


End file.
